Phoebe Smiles
by Blissful Lyss Turner 72
Summary: My only love. When she smiles she radiates the glow around her halo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own any character but Melinda. I do not own the lyrics 'Phoebe Smiles' although I did change a few of the words. Set right after (Minutes after) Season seven's the seven year witch. This is a prequel to 'Melinda Smiles' It's a whole lot longer , a bit rushed , but I think you may find that you wish this really were to happen. Please just enjoy.

_**Phoebe smiles - **_

I walk through the door , and there she is. Sitting there , with that loving embrace and a look built of both joy and sadness. This is a look I both miss yet can't stand to see. A look on the one that I love. My only love.

She knows not of me watching her , but I do. Always have , well , at least since I was put in this place. She says to herself that it is her fault that I am gone , but I know she is wrong. This is my doing , my heaven and hell. I am not trapped yet enslaved.

There are a lot of things I have done wrong in my life time , She , is not one of them. She was and still is my angel. She taught me that living without love , is , quite frankly , not living at all. She taught me that I , a demon , must learn patience. I laugh when I say that. Patience. Something I've tried to have for the past year and a ½ .

I am not trapped because this is where I choose to be , and have no reason to really want to leave. I am enslaved cause why I am here to begin with , is the love for one , who can no longer see that love is around her , and I can do nothing to console her.

I am at peace as I slowly move towards her. My invisible self. She just sits , longingly. Like she is to make something appear or move by staring at the floor in front of her with her chin in the palms of her hands. I can see her pain more clearly now , that I have taken a seat on the coffee table directly in front of her. Her pain shows in the droplets of tears coming from her chocolate , blue iris eyes. For she has lost a good friend only a matter of moments ago. A good friend. A good friend of which I have sent to ease what was left of her gentle soul and ability to love. A few nights ago when I watched her , It looked as if her good friend had helped and my worker had given me more than something to dote about.

But as I look at her glowing face with that expression of loneliness , I see I have been wrong.

I feel regret now. Regret for the fact that I may again be the reason of her hurt. Yes , again. I have hurt her in the past. Many of times. I try not to remember them all , and not tell old tales of how it all happened , so I will spare you the hundred years of listening to me babble about the downs and some few ups that we had.

This is my fault. The tear that fondles her cheek has only me to blame. I have caused her grief again. I should be sent to …. Wait , I have to stop and quiet myself as I see her start to move and murmur.

I can't quite understand what she is saying through her watery eyes and incoherent words so I can only watch her as she gets up and starts to gather candles from the different podiums throughout the room of the protected magic school.

She puts three white candles on the coffee table , beside where I am sitting , I see now what it is that she is doing. She is saying goodbye to her lost friend. She lights one of the candles and then another and then the last. I simply stare at her. She looks amazing in the candle light.

I remember when we were married and we used to lie in each others embraces in front of the …. I have stopped now , for what she is doing has given me a confused look for which I am not able to talk any further through.

She is seemingly going to try to resurrect the dead. Drake. Her old friend. I am taken aback at how quickly she is bringing him to see her again. It was only a few moments ago that he said goodbye. I stand now , in disarray that she had not done the same for me when I had said my ado to the world . But I can not blame her for that either. It is all my fault. I have taken my feet to beside the couch where she sits , preparing her mind for the spell she is about to perform. I fold my arms with a pensive look , just as she recites….

_**Writher my love, **__**wherever you be,  
through time and space,  
bring him here to me**_

She blows out each of the candles. Nothing has happened. I glance to her face to see her grieving a bit more. But just then , I feel the room start to spin and for a second I feel as if the floor has come out from under me. And the next thing I see , very clearly , is her smile.

I realize what has just happened and I pat my body , afraid that maybe I could once again be wrong. I drop my eyes to see the ground , I refuse to see her face , knowing that I may just prove ghosts can really cry.

Oh , but then I feel something I never thought I would feel again. She touches my cheek. Her warm gentle finger tips from her left hand brush against the left side of my cheek. She guides them to my lips and outlines them. She makes her way to the right side of my face. "Cole…" Her voice is shaky , I am terrified that I might have to catch her if she starts to fall. While I stay silent , eyes not to hers.

I am assured that she will not end up fainting to the floor when she stumbles into my arms without so much as a warning. This time I cannot deny myself the right to study her and be close to her.

I carefully yet tightly wrap my arms around her. I wanted to tell her just how I felt , of how I missed her through these years. But I can't find the right second , or at least not until she slowly looks up to me , with those eyes and that slight beautiful smile and whispers through sobs, "I'm sorry."

I kiss the top of her head. I don't understand , but that is not my concern right now. I am just happy to be here with her. "I'm sorry too." It sounded weak , however it was all I could manage trying to hold in my tears.

I wasn't sure where all this would lead too , but I knew that wherever it was , I was going to be gracious. I would never hurt her , not in all my years would I ever do such a thing to her again.

_**TBC , one more slight chapter. Please review. Thank you. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**9 months later …**_

_My only love paints the world with her magic _

_My only love breathes new life to the morning time for me_

_Though we're apart, her thoughts follow me_

_When I come home, Phoebe smiles with the dawn_

I look at her from her side, and I see nothing but happiness. She has that glow and the imprint of my kisses on her forehead. She has a melodious laugh. And she sings as she holds our sweet baby in her loving arms. She is my love , and I love her with all my heart. I will not always be around , but even though she can't see me , I am there , In spirit.

_Phoebe smiles, and she radiates the glow around her halo_

_When she sings, Phoebe smiles_

_On a summer day, Phoebe smiles_

_A new day, Phoebe smiles_

My one love , I've watched her shelter my own blood with a tender heart and a care for motherhood. I am not there in flesh. But I see her. She makes me happy. Happy knowing that she is safe. For when she smiles , she fills my world with happiness.

_My only love ties a ribbon around my heart_

_My only love waves goodbye to the ocean tide that sweeps me_

_Though we're apart, she's a part of me_

She is still young , yet , she is wise. Her grandmother has taught her well. She is strong willed and brave. She is sweet , and she is caring. She is kind and she is gentle. She is tough , but she is marvelous. And oh how she smiles!

_Phoebe smiles with the dawn_

_Phoebe smiles and she radiates the glow around her halo_

_When she sings, Phoebe smiles_

_On a summer day, Phoebe smiles_

_A new day, Phoebe smiles_

When I am able to come home to her , and my time in limbo allows , she will know she has always been loved by me. She always will be. My woman. My beautiful Phoebe. How she loves with a glorious smile …

_When I come home, Phoebe smiles with the dawn_

_Phoebe smiles and she radiates the glow around her halo_

_When she sings, Phoebe smiles_

_On a summer day, Phoebe smiles_

_A new day, Phoebe smiles_

I am not there in flesh. For what I am keeps me away. I have been here , just watching. I don't see sunlight , I don't have touch , I can only love and hope that she sees too. She knows that I am in her heart and I see her. I am her lover , as I always have been. My Phoebe. With that smile.

_When the days have gone grey, _

_Nothing's wrong when Phoebe smiles_

I lean down to give her a kiss , for she deserves it. She has worked hard enough for one day. She snuggles into my chest as I wrap one arm around her , giving her forearm a soft caress. I must be careful now , because she is holding something very fragile in her arms.

I look at my Daughter. My little girl. My sweet little Melinda.

I look at her from afar , and I see nothing but happiness. She has my eyes and her mother's hair. She has a melodious cry. And she coos as she is being held in her mothers arms. She is my little angel , and I love her with all my heart. I will not always be around , but even though she can't see me , I am there , In spirit. And I can still see her grow.

"We've done good." I proudly state , giving my lover another kiss as I count once again my daughter's ten fingers and ten toes.

"Yes , we have." She closes her eyes , pulling in her serene surroundings , and then …She Smiles.

------Phoebe and Cole-------also Little Melinda---------Forever--------------------

_Thank you all , very much. I enjoyed writing this mini series. I hope you all liked it. And please , If you are going to take the time to view it , please review it. I mean , even if you didn't like it , at least tell me why. I couldn't think of a better way to be courtesy than that. _

_Also , new chapters are coming for my other stories starting with 'Perfect' yes , you can say 'it's about time' cause it's true. Also 'The One' will be updated shortly after so make sure you please hang in there. _

_And last but not least , I am up for any challenge or suggestion for a story. I have lots of idea's for stories (Just ask my muse) but I am not going to spend time after time writing a story that know one likes or cares anything for. So , you know my email , or it's on my profile if you don't. Drop me a note and I'll get back to you and we can chat._

_Again , thanks. Signed , Me. _


End file.
